One Drunken Mistake
by Hollow Panda
Summary: While Fang was away on an expedition, Lightning and Vanille got too comfortable while trying to keep each other company. What will happen when Fang discovers what her sister and girlfriend did when she returns? One time Light/Vanille, Flight established


"No Fang today, huh?" Lebreau asked as she slide Lightning a shot of vodka before placing her whiskey on the countertop.

"Not today." Lightning said before downing the alcohol and then pulling her glass closer to her. Lightning had always visited Lebreau's bar after work on Friday. It was the start of her weekend off from her life as a soldier. Her girlfriend Fang always came with her, but today would be a different story. Fang had just started her expedition to train a group of soldiers on gathering intel of the beasts roaming the area the day before. Hopefully, if everything went as planned, she would be back the day Lightning started work. It wasn't all the time that they worked on each other's days off, but when it did happen, it affected Lightning the most.

Ever since Lightning opened up to Fang about her insecurities with herself, she couldn't help but worry about what Fang truly thought of her. Yes, everyone else might think of the strawberry blonde as being a goddess of beauty, but she herself didn't. She didn't think of herself as the strong role model soldier that everyone thought she was. Light couldn't help but think that people only wanted to see what she was truly like just to say they have. It was so rare for her to let people in, it became a challenge quest. It was why she would only let certain people in, like Serah, Hope, and Fang. No one else proved worthy enough of being vulnerable around.

As the off-duty soldier lifted the glass to her lips, she heard the bell attached to the door ring, signaling a customer coming in the bar. "Look who it is! You don't come in often enough." Lebreau said as she quickly made a margarita and placed it on the bar next to Lightning. She heard the chair slide some as the person sat next to her and pulled the stool closer before they began speaking.

"Fang said Light would be here and I didn't want her to be alone just because my sister had to work." Vanille said with her usual bubbly attitude. Lightning smiled at the thought. She didn't expect anyone to stop by in her honor, but she was thankful nonetheless. She finished her drink in a few gulps before expressing her gratitude to her girlfriend's sister.

"I appreciate you stopping by Vanille, but you didn't have to. You have work in the morning, right?" She asked, recalling the time Vanille and Hope had left her house early after dinner because of her being scheduled to work mornings on the weekend.

"It's no problem, Lightning, really. I haven't actually spent time with just us so it'll be interesting to talk with the woman that has my sister's heart." The redhead smiled at Light before she took a sip of her drink. the soldier chuckled to herself as Vanille made a face as the margarita went down, knowing alcohol wasn't the redhead's choice of beverage. Lebreau filled Light's glass again with a different drink before pouring herself a shot and giving a toast to friends. As they cling their glasses and down their drinks, Lebreau quickly refills, keeping the conversation flowing between the two.

After the first two, Vanille politely declined another, but Light kept going, not noticing that her glass was almost never empty due to Lebreau being good at her job. The redhead waited until the soldier finished her drink before she offered to drive her home. Knowing she wasn't sober enough to drive herself, Lightning gave Vanille the keys to her car and accepted the girl's hand to help her up. They both said their goodbyes to the bartender before stepping out of the bar into the cold air. Lightning huddled closer to her friend by wrapping her arm around Vanille's waist as the shorter one lead them to Light's car.

Once inside the car, Lightning let her head slump down as Vanille cautiously drove to the strawberry blonde's house, seeing as she also had a drink. The redhead never felt any alcohol hit her until twenty minutes after she stops, which left her five minutes to make it to the soldier's house. "You know," Light started with a drunken slur, "You didn't have to come out because of me tonight." She finished, laying back against the headrest and reclining her chair back some.

The redhead smiled, "I know I didn't, but I wanted to. Besides, it's not good to drink alone."

"But still, you didn't have to waste your Friday night babysitting." the drunken woman slurred as she stared at her hands.

Vanille pulled to the red light before turning to face Lightning. "Lightning, I wasn't babysitting. I was having a drink with a friend. We are friends, right?" She asked honestly as she bit her lip.

Light looked over at her, finding the action cute, "Of course we are, why would you think otherwise?"

"Well," Vanille chewed her lip again, debating on wether or not she should say something. "I just don't feel like you would want me around unless it had something to do with Fang." She spoke softly as she pulled into Lightning's driveway. She got out to help the woman inside after deciding to end the conversation there. She fiddled with the keys before opening the door and guiding the soldier inside. She poured her a glass of water and found some medicine in the bathroom cabinet before walking upstairs to see if the house owner needed any more help.

As Light finally got her shirt off, she looked up and noticed her redheaded friend standing by the door blushing slightly. The ride over had made the alcohol's effect settle in more, making Lightning a bit more comfortable around friends. She didn't realize that her state of dress was the cause of Vanille's blushing as she walked over to her girlfriend's sister wearing an almost transparent bra and her jeans. She gently placed her hand on Vanille shoulder to sound more sincere. "I'd want you around whether or not I was with Fang. You're Serah's best friend and Hope has quite an interest in you. You're kind to me and my family." She then pulled the redhead into a hug and gently kissed her forehead.

Vanille slowly pulled away from the hug before looking up at Lightning and taking a deep breath. She knew that Serah and Lightning had similarities, but she never realized how mature and developed Light was compared to her sister. The soldier moved one of her hands to the small girl's chin to keep their eye contact. Without processing what she was about to do, she leaned in and softly touched her lips to Vanille's before pulling away slowly, but Vanille quickly pulled Light down into another kiss. This one a bit more lustful than before.

The alcohol had fully taken over Light's thought process as she pulled Vanille towards her, backing up until she fell back onto her bed with Vanille on top of her. That didn't stop them though as Vanille corrected herself to better straddle Lightning's body as her hands started to travel down her soldier's shoulders, stopping on her breasts and causing Lightning to shiver under the gentle touch. The fire burning within both of them as Light's hands moved down to Vanille's waist, slowly rocking her back and forth on her pelvic region. Vanille pulled away to catch her breath, trying to hold onto the little bit of soberness she had left after getting drunk from both alcohol and desire.

"Light, I've never-" She was quickly silenced with another kiss as Lightning's well experienced hands started traveling inward to the warmth in her pants. The kiss dissolved the last drop of awareness Vanille had as she moaned into Lightning.

The soldier moved closer to the ear of the girl on top of her as her hand moved to undo her pants button. "I'll go slow." She said before kissing the girl's neck and unzipping Vanille's pants.

For the first time ever, Lightning wasn't thinking of others, just herself and her own needs at the moment. The burning lust in her was beginning to drip out, and the girl on top of her was ready for every ounce of it. The only thing Light was concerned about for the night was whether or not Vanille would be satisfied with her performance.

Vanille nodded slowly as she helped Lightning remove her pants, leaving her underwear on for later. The soldier then moved her hands to the hem of the girl's tank top and pulled it off before moving in for another gentle kiss as the girl shivered because of the air hitting her exposed chest. Vanille moaned again and blushed as Light's hands cupped each one of her breasts, letting the redhead get used to the feeling before sliding her thumbs back and forth over the harden nipples.

The soldier pulled away before carefully rolling the smaller girl onto her back. She placed each hand by Vanille's head and positioned herself between her legs. Light started her path with a peck then traveled down to the woman's neck. One of Vanille's hands slid into the strawberry blonde's hair as she felt the woman's hand glide down her stomach, fingers hooking onto her underwear.

"Light..." The redhead breathed as her eyes fluttered shut and she tilted her head up, giving the woman more skin to kiss. The soldier assured again that she'd be gentle with Vanille as she slowly pulled off her panties and placed them to the side. Vanille reached up to the woman hovering over her and unhooked her bra, not wanting to be the only one fully exposed and vulnerable. Lightning helped Vanille remove her bra, but stopped her from taking off anything else, instead she dipped down to take one of Vanille's nipples in her mouth before softly sucking.

Vanille moaned loudly as she arched up, giving Lightning more of her. As the soldier moved to the other side, she brushed her fingers down the small strip of Vanille's red pubic hair. She let her finger slide lower to gently play with the girl's button, causing the redhead to moan again as she scratched down the soldier's back from the pleasure.

The strawberry blonde smiled against Vanille's skin as she kissed back up to the petite girl's lips. She then slipped her finger inside of her one time lover's entrance slowly as to not overwhelm the redhead. The Gran Pulsian bit the soldier's lip before moaning her name and arching up more as her nails continued to claw at Lightning.

After a few pleads of more, Light finally slipped another finger in, guessing that two would be enough since Vanille was tighter than she'd expected. She decided to go a bit faster to quicken the pace that had been set. The petite girl responded by thrusting up into Light's hand and burying her hand in the pinkette's hair.

"Oh Etro, I can't hold back anymore, Light." Vanille whined in between moans. The soldier knew what that meant as she buried her face in the crook of the redhead's neck and started to get a bit rougher. It only took a few more of Lightning's skillful fingers before she cried out in pleasure from being sent over the edge by the experienced woman. Vanille had to bite Light's shoulder in order to get her to stop fingering her.

"It was hurting..." The redhead whispered, not wanting to hurt Lightning's feelings. She apologized before kissing her again and moving to the side. Vanille followed though and reversed their positions as she again straddled Light's waist. She then placed both hands on Light's exposed breasts and gently squeezed them, making Light chuckle.

"You're not going to get the results you want being that gentle with me." The soldier slurred before moving her hands over Vanille's to show her what she meant. It took Vanille a few times, but she finally got the hang of it as the strawberry blonde bit her lip and nodded in approval. Vanille attacked the woman's lips with her own as the same lust from before overtook her senses, leaving only the desire to make Lightning feel what she felt earlier.

As they kissed feverishly, Vanille pinched the woman's nipples between two fingers as she started to bite and suck down Lightning's neck. The soldier's moans encouraged her to continue as redhead found Light's jugular vein and started to suck harder. Lightning bucked her hips as she bit her lip, hands moving to gently massage the girl's breasts. Vanille moved her hands down to unbuckle the the woman's pants, not wasting any time as she shoved two fingers into Lightning's center.

"Fuck, Vanille.." Light moaned as she thrusted into the redhead's rough treatment. It had been awhile since she had been fucked so hard that she had been shoved a lot closer to her release than expected. Vanille leaned down to roughly suck the soldier's nipple as she pushed another finger into Lightning.

It didn't take long before the strawberry blonde moaned from her fast approaching climax, thrusting into the redhead's fingers to intensify and ride out her orgasm. She gripped the sheets tightly as she tried to control her movements and breathing. Lightning cussed again after a few minutes as the last wave of pleasure left her body. She was covered in a sheen of sweat while Vanille patiently waited for her to come down from her high.

Light pulled the redhead to her for yet another kiss then placing a kiss on her cheek. She closed her eyes and and smiled charmingly at the girl. "I think, I should sleep now." She said, causing Vanille to laugh before moving over to her side and curling up against her.

"Maybe we should." Vanille smiled as she glanced up at the strawberry blonde, who was already fast asleep. For now, they didn't need to worry about the consequences of their actions and decided to enjoy the night of pleasure they just experienced. They will face the aftermath of today, tomorrow.

* * *

A/N:

I'm so evil!


End file.
